


Skin

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:32:46
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam had to worship what was beneath him, because it was all that was Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam breathed in deeply, taking in the scent.

 

He let his tongue flicker out, lapping lightly at the smoothrough texture underneath.

 

He tasted like salt, tangy yet sweet, and lime, a perfect mix. All blending together to become a unique flavor held over his tongue. His.

 

The smooth golden plains were like water running through his fingers, a type of feathery light that felt like butter. 

 

And leather. A rough touch.

 

Whenever he placed himself over it, a pleasant heat ran through him. And he had to shudder because that feeling made something rise in his stomach, an odd, cool littering of gentle caresses.

 

Then he breathed again, and that breath caught in his throat.

 

The smell was overwhelming, the scent of something indescribable and Dean. Of the taut skin writhing underneath him, fresh and musky, heavy and light.

 

All coupled together to become a weakness, a shrine.

 

And he had to worship that skin because it showed all that was Dean.

 

Simple on the outside, a never ending stretch without seams. But the truth, the truth was complicated and hard, but it was life.


End file.
